Love isn't what you expect
by Pez9
Summary: Haru se siente frustrada porque el idiota de Gokudera no ve sus sentimientos por él, mientras que este último sin darse cuenta, no puede dejar de pensar en la hiperactiva castaña
1. Chapter 1

**Love isn't what you expect**

**Pareja: 5986 (Gokudera x Haru)**

**Lamentablemente no soy propietaria de KHR, si tuviera tanto dinero todos se habrían ido a la mierda uwu**

**Espero que les guste mi humilde fanfic nwn**

* * *

Haru POV  
Hace días intenté declarármele al chico que me gustaba, Tsunayoshi Sawada, no me rechazó agresivamente pero... bien, no fue lo que esperaba. Al final me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos. Lo típico.

Pero ahora, es todo tan diferente, siento que pasé de un extremo a otro, Tsuna, siempre con una sonrisa, positivo, tratando de animar a otros y festejando sus logros. Alegre, sería la palabra que lo resumiría. Y ahora, me enamoré de todo lo contrario, él rara vez sonríe, es frio, bastante agresivo y a veces me saca de quicio, es un idiota, un maldito idiota de cabellos plateados y ojos fríos.

¿Porqué? No lo se, simplemente no puedo lidiar con lo que siento, en varias ocasiones le he intentado mostrar lo que siento por él, acercarme a él... pero solo termina apartándome o diciéndome algo a la defensiva, es como si no se diera cuenta de lo que siento por él, y eso es lo más molesto. Se supone que es inteligente ¿Por qué no entiende que me gusta? ¿Por qué no entiendes te que amo, Gokudera Hayato? A veces pienso que no es tan idiota como lo veo y simplemente ignora mi sentimiento para zafarse de tener que hablar de ello conmigo.

Pero también soy idiota, lo soy como ninguna otra, porque a pesar de que odio su comportamiento, amo como es él y aún así pensar en esto no detiene mi paso hasta Namimori para verlo, como todos los días.

Como siempre se encuentra al lado de Tsuna, y este junto a Yamamoto. Al parecer este último y Gokudera están discutiendo... o bueno... solo Gokudera.

Gokudera:...¡¿Y qué te hace creer que puedes venir?!

Yamamoto: Hehe, Tsuna me invitó, ya que estoy reprobando mucho últimamente- Decía sonriendo, algo que me producía felicidad, ya que se que eso altera los nervios de Gokudera.

Gokudera: Hmp... B-Bien... si es la voluntad del décimo entonces no tengo opción...- Miró a Yamamoto, supongo que verlo sonreír despreocupadamente lo alteró- ¡PERO NO PIENSO ENSEÑARTE UNA MIERDA! ¡¿OÍSTE?!

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun, por favor tranquilízate...- Gokudera pareció no oírlo. Tsuna volteó y me vio caminando hacia allí- Ah ¡Haru!- Corrió hacia mí, los otros estaban distraídos entre ellos- Porfavor ayúdame con estos dos T-T

Haru: No te preocupes Tsuna-san- Le sonreí como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Me acerqué a Yamamoto y a Gokudera, intentando sonar amable para que él no volviera a gritarme- Si quieren, yo puedo enseñarle a Yamamoto mientras Tsuna aprende con Gokudera.

Gokudera: ¡¿Y en qué te metes tú, mujer estúpida?! además ¿Qué podría aprender cualquier persona de ti?- Esto de la amabilidad no me pudo durar mucho.

Haru: Trataba de ayudar un poco, pero claro, si quieres que te deje a los dos, está bien.

Gokudera:...- Se quedó callado, como buscando la mejor respuesta- B-Bien, supongo que no tengo opción, a ver que puedes meterle en el cerebro a ese idiota del beisbol.

Haru: Haré lo mejor que pueda- Le dije con algo de sarcasmo burlesco.

Nos quedamos mirándonos con la mirada fulminante en el otro, casi podían verse chispas salir, aunque no eran precisamente chispas de romance, como hubiera esperado. Es que, dios, solo intentaba alivianar la carga que él llevaba.

Salimos los cuatro juntos, al parecer Ryohei debía quedarse en el club de boxeo y Kyoko saldría con Hana esta tarde.

Llegamos a la casa de Tsuna, su madre nos recibió sonriente, como siempre. Subimos la habitación de Tsuna, nos sentamos, Gokudera y yo de espaldas, cada uno con su "alumno".

Haru:...Y luego pones el "x" aquí- Dije lentamente, luego de unas cinco explicaciones- ¿Entiendes ahora?

Yamamoto: Uhh... No- sonrió despreocupadamente- pero entiendo más que la última vez que me explicaste.

Gokudera: ¡Idiota! ¡Va siendo la cuarta vez que te explica!- Quinta, de hecho TuT- ¡Deja de hacerla perder su maldito tiempo!- Bien, lo patético es que me emocioné con eso, viniendo de Gokudera, el que intente que no pase problemas es cerca de un cumplido.

Haru: N-No te preocupes, puedo explicarle unas cuantas veces más.

Le expliqué a Yamamoto el mismo ejercicio durante media de la tarde, al parecer, Gokudera no tuvo tantos problemas con Tsuna, excepto en una operación.

Tsuna:... ¡¿Que es esto?! ¡Solo veo números, letras y otras cosas que no entiendo! Soy un idiota T-T

Gokudera: ¡N-No diga esas cosas décimo! V-vea, se resuelve as...- Tomó el lápiz y la hoja, leyó el ejercicio matemático y calló- ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Tsuna: Haru ¿Sabes cómo resolver esto?- Tsuna tomó la hoja y me la entregó, la miré, era un ejercicio bastante complicado, tomé el papel, un lápiz y comencé a examinarlo.

Gokudera: No se moleste décimo, si yo no pude resolverlo, sería imposible que ella...

Haru: Listo, es fácil una vez que lo entiendes.

Tsuna/Gokudera: ¿Cómo...?

Haru: Es cuestión de analizarlo bien.

Gokudera: Explícame eso de analizarlo bien.

Haru: Bien, primero tomas estos dos factores de aquí...- Le expliqué a Gokudera el largo ejercicio durante unos veinte minutas, la verdad es que me hizo feliz, como una clase de momento a solas con él, sentí que tenía toda su atención. A las 8.45 tomamos un descanso.

Yamamoto: Arigato Haru- Dijo sonriente- Al fin entendí ese ejercicio.

Gokudera: Tsk, de seguro lo hubiera entendido la primera vez si se lo hubiera explicado yo.

Haru: Y seguramente la paciente "mano derecha" lo iba a hacer sin problemas ¿no?- Puse un tono de sarcasmo en mi voz.

Estiré mis brazos hacia arriba, entrelazando mis dedos y me dejé caer en las piernas de Gokudera.

Gokudera: ¿Qué demonios haces?- Me miró con desprecio.

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡L-Lo siento Gokudera-kun!- Realmente pensé que sucedería algo como en un manga shojo o algo así, supongo que no vale la pena engañarme- Uhh... bien, vengo en un momento.

Me dirigí al baño de Tsuna, realmente solo quería lavarme el rostro. Entré, el baño se sentía más pequeño, cerré la puerta y me miré en el espejo. Sin pensarlo comencé a tocar mi rostro pasar mis dedos por cada facción de él y preguntándome si habría algo malo con mi apariencia lo que hace que ese idiota de ojos verdes no esté interesado en mi. Quizás es mi personalidad, tal vez soy muy inmadura para alguien como él, y probablemente me ve como una cabeza hueca hiperactiva.

Sin saber porqué, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, ese momento en el que comienzas a criticarte a ti mismo y solo quisieras desaparecer por un momento. Caí de rodillas, sujetando el lavabo con una de mis manos y la otra cubriendo mi boca para que no se escuchara mi respiración entrecortada. Sabía lo estúpido que era llorar por un chico, pero por este... simplemente no podía evitarlo. "¿Que hay de malo conmigo, Gokudera Hayato?" me dije a mi misma levantándome y mirando el espejo. Mojé mi cara, la sequé y salí del baño. Cuando volví estaban comiendo cosas hechas por la madre de Tsuna, me senté y sonreí intentado olvidar mi propio cuestionamiento hacia mi misma. Gokudera no estaba.

Gokudera POV

La chica siempre me había parecido tonta, en términos de "atracción" se me hacía indiferente, pero últimamente he sentido que ha intentado acercarse a mi... luego me cuestiono que solo estoy alucinando y debo dejar de pensar idioteces. Pero, sinceramente, hoy me di cuenta de que puede parecer una cara bonita cabeza hueca cuando la conoces, pero en el fondo es muy lista y realmente me sorprendió el que pudiera darle algo de conocimiento a ese idiota del beisbol, cosa que yo no hubiera podido hacer... cosa que ni los profesores han podido hacer; Porque nadie es como Haru, nadie es suficientemente paciente e inteligente al mismo tiempo. Ella es ella, y sinceramente reconozco que no es la tonta que creía que era.

Cuando Haru salió de la habitación, sentí la necesidad de tomar aire fresco. Le informé al décimo y salí de la habitación camino a la escalera. Escuché algo en el baño, los sollozos de alguien, obviamente era ella, pero ¿Qué pudo haber sido? Bien, no es como que me importe, supongo que si se da la oportunidad le preguntaré, no tengo porqué meterme en asuntos que no sean míos o del décimo. Escuché que se estaba quitando el cerrojo de la perilla y me apresuré a bajar. Desde el último peldaño miré hacia arriba y la vi pasar con una cara enrojecida y pálida, intentando disimular su tristeza.

Una vez a fuera encendí un cigarrillo y solo una imagen se me vino a la cabeza, Haru saliendo del baño, con la cara pálida y los ojos rojos e hinchados, algo humedecidos, pero decididos a no derramar una lágrima. Lo que más me quedó de su expresión fue una sonrisa forzada, pero tan igual a la que ponía siempre ¿Será posible que la idiota de Haru, en incontables ocasiones nos haya engañado con esa sonrisa? ¿Cuántas veces se habrá sentido destrozada por dentro sin opción más que la de seguir sonriendo? Solo sé una respuesta a eso. No lo se. No me importa. No me incumbe.

Cuando sentí que llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera, perdido en mis pensamientos, entré nuevamente y subí a la habitación del décimo. Extrañamente, mi vista no se había dirigido primero al décimo, si no a la sonriente chica de pelos castaños, sentada en una esquina de la mesa. Una sonriente chica que hace unos minutos, probablemente lloraba desconsoladamente.

* * *

Oh yeah baby B) según yo, pasó tiempo desde mi ultimo fic (Ñeeeh, putas clases :c) Asique vuelvo con este de Haru y Gokudera, inspirado en... secreto que no puede ser debelado si quiero seguir con vida uwu

Espero que sigan leyéndolo, dejen sus comentarios que me animan :DD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Bye biiii(?)


	2. Chapter 2

Narradora POV  
Pasada la tarde, Yamamoto y Haru se iban de la casa de Tsuna, y solo quedaban el décimo Vongola y su mano derecha. Este último miraba como la castaña se perdía en la oscuridad de la calle.

Tsuna: ¿Qué ves?

Gokudera:...- El peli plata quitó los dos dedos que sujetaban la cortina de la ventana- Nada importante- Se sentó en la cama junto al más bajito.

Tsuna: ¿Estás bien, Gokudera-kun?

Gokudera: ¿Uh? ¿Porqué lo pregunta, décimo?

Tsuna: No lo se, te ves algo... preocupado- Tocó la frente del chico- Y parece que tienes algo de temperatura.

Gokudera: Hmm... No ha pasado nada de relevancia en este tiempo en realidad.

Tsuna: Pero si te sucede algo, deberías decírmelo, Gokudera-kun. Aunque tienes una apariencia de cansado, eso debe ser- sonrió.

Gokudera: Bien- dijo con una sonrisa y levantándose de la cama- Entonces iré a casa a descansar, debo lucir presentable ante el décimo- Se dirigió a la puerta- nos vemos mañana, décimo- Le dedicó una sonrisa y se retiró.

El guardián de la tormenta se encontraba caminando a su casa, pero esta vez, en vez de pensar en las épicas batallas por delante o en ideas para mejorar el desempeño del décimo, solo pasaban imágenes de Haru, la chica inmadura, tonta e hiperactiva que Gokudera tanto odiaba, pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar ella, y no era necesariamente con sentimientos de odio, si no de admiración, el creía, pero "¿Qué tiene esta chica para que yo o cualquier persona sienta admiración por ella?" Se decía.

Mientras tanto, Haru caminaba a casa, era un paso lento más bien melancólico. Vio una pequeña tienda "Podría comprar algo... no ha terminado el mes pero... bien, una sola vez no es para tanto" pensó, luego entró a la tienda y compró una barra de chocolate para el camino, porque ¿Quién no ha aliviado sus penas en dulces?. Salió y se sentó en un banco fuera del lugar, no se sentía de humor para caminar, era como un bajón eterno que le daba el recordar al peli plata, sus ojos fríos, sus labios que solo escupían palabras de odio o, como lo veía Haru, tristes palabras de rechazo hacia su persona, pero sobre todo, odiaba la forma en la que ignoraba los sentimientos de ella, no podía creer que hubiera alguien más ciego e idiota en la tierra; quizás hoy no fue muy cariñosa con él, pero durante mucho tiempo había intentado ser amable para tener la oportunidad de ser amigos, o al menos agradarle.

Hace unos meses atrás fue San Valentín, ocasión en la que Haru se había esforzado en prepararle unos chocolates al chico de cabellos plateados. Como siempre, después de clases, se dirigió directamente a Namimori, donde la recibieron con una sonrisa... menos el que ella hubiera querido que le sonriera. Algo roja y tímida, se acercó a Gokudera para entregarle los chocolates... no le fue bien, el chico tomó una actitud paranoica temiendo enfermarse por su culpa y no poder cumplir con sus labores de mano derecha.

Otra vez, en la época que le quedaba algo de valor, se lanzó tras la espalda del chico para darle un cariñoso abrazo. Él pensó que la chica era alguna clase de enemigo y con el impulso del lanzamiento la pasó sobre su hombro dejándola caer de espaldas en el frio suelo de concreto.

Incluso, solo días antes, Haru inventó que debía ir rápidamente a un lugar y que todos debían apurarse, aprovechándose de su propia mentira, tomó la mano del peli plata para arrastrarlo con los demás, corriendo, pero solo consiguió que el chico se quedara de pie mientras ella se torcía el hombro por el tirón del impulso al correr.

Así, y con muchos intentos fallidos, se desarrollaban las demostraciones de amor de Haru, quien a veces pensaba que quizás lo forzaba demasiado e intentaba ignorarlo, lo que tampoco funcionaba. En realidad se estaba limitando bastante, recordemos que con Tsuna su amor era cien porciento visible y obvio, sin embargo, no podía conseguir esto con Gokudera, no le daba el valor, la personalidad o lo que fuera para que eso se diera.

Pasó el tiempo, con Haru recordando varias veces donde todo le salía mal, abrazando sus piernas mientras estaba sentada en el banco, enredando su cabello en un dedo o simplemente mirando perdidamente el frio suelo, sin siquiera haber abierto el dulce. Se sentía patética y ridícula.

Gokudera: ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora, mujer estúpida?

La chica levantó la vista, como si hubiera oído un fantasma o algo así, no creyendo que realmente el chico en quien pensaba estaba ahí, en ese preciso lugar y momento.

Gokudera: ¿Hola? ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer estúpida? ¿No te ibas a casa?- Le habló como si de una retrasada mental se tratase.

Haru: Hice una parada aquí.

Gokudera: ¿A descansar? Tu casa no queda tan lejos- Decía mientras se sentaba en el banco- ¿Acaso te perdiste de camino? Cielos, no te creía tan idiota.

Haru: ¡Claro que no me perdí!- Bajó los pies de la banca y le gritó, indignada- Digamos que me detuve para pensar.

Gokudera: ¿Pensar en lo que te estaba haciendo llorar esta tarde?

Haru: ¡Hahi! ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?!

Gokudera: Cuando salí de la casa del décimo, a tomar aire- Miró el suelo algo pensativo- Alcancé a escuchar algo así como un llanto en el baño, luego bajé y te vi salir, con los ojos húmedos.

La chica no dijo nada, solo cayó un momento.

Haru: Gokudera...

Gokudera: Tss, no es que sea de mi incumbencia ni que me importe, solo quiero que sepas que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que tu faceta de chica alegre no es tan verdadera

Haru: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Estaba algo molesta- No me hables como si te preocupara y luego simplemente te pongas grosero... _Estúpido tsundere..._- Dijo esto último en un susurro.

Gokudera: ¿¡Cómo me llamaste, mujer estúpida!?

Haru: ¡Estúpido tsundere!- Dijo infantilmente, finalizando con la lengua afuera en señal de burla.

Gokudera: ¡No soy nada de eso!

Haru: Y no lo eres cuando odias a todos y al otro segundo los estás defendiendo de la muerte en plena batalla.

El chico de cabellos plateados cayó, como pensando una defensa perfecta para tanta razón con la que hablaba la chica.

Gokudera: Estúpida

Haru: Gruñón

Gokudera: Idiota

Haru: Grosero

Centraron una mirada de furia en el otro, con deseos de matarse entre ellos. Pasado un rato, desistieron y solo miraron sus propias rodillas en silencio. Extrañamente ninguno se dignaba o quería irse.

Haru: ¿Quieres un poco?- Le dijo ofreciéndole el chocolate que había comprado hace poco, aún sin abrir.

Gokudera: G-Gracias- Lo recibió y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Tal vez solo era la falta luz, pero a Haru le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico.

Haru: No hay de que- Gokudera abrió el comestible, sacó un pedazo y se lo ofreció. Ella lo recibió con una sonrojada sonrisa.

"Ciertamente no puedo estar un momento con este idiota sin pelear... pero ahora que estamos solos, me siento completamente feliz con esto. Después de que hace poco pensaba en él con tristeza, ahora compartimos algo de comida, con un hermoso brillo de luna, y aunque estemos completamente callados, no me importa, porque al menos no nos peleamos ni siento algún sentimiento de ignoro o desprecio proviniendo de él" Pensaba en ese momento la peli castaña.

"Es extraño, siempre pensé que mientras más tiempo pasara con ella, más rápido iba a explotar mi cabeza a causa de sus idioteces, pero es extraño, nos la hemos pasado unos minutos peleando y sin embargo... no la odio pues ¿Quién dijo que debía hacerlo?. Se que esta chica está enamorada del décimo, por lo tanto, si me la paso con ella durante más tiempo, podré llegar a conocerla más e incluso termine convenciéndome de que es la candidata ideal para ser su esposa... sería perfecto, tenernos confianza desde antes y ambos compartiremos al décimo en el futuro" Pensaba con alegría, y aunque él no lo sabía, acababa de pensar en algo que antes no hubiera considerado, compartir al décimo Vongola con alguien más, entregarle un pedazo de su vida a alguien más, algo que estaba planeando él solo, sin que nadie se lo dijera, con su propia voluntad.

Haru: Gokudera-kun...

Gokudera: Mujer estú... Haru...

Ambos se miraron con algo de sorpresa.

Haru/Gokudera: Me voy a casa- Ambos se sorprendieron. Haru sonrió ante lo divertido de la situación, y Gokudera simplemente le dio una sonrisa poco expresiva.

Haru: Nos vemos mañana- La chica se despidió con una mano y comenzó a caminar directo a su casa.

A pocos minutos de regresar a su casa, se recostó en su cama mirando hacia el techo, repitiéndose con alegría "Él no me odia, él no me odia..." se sentía feliz, ya que de vivir un momento a solas con Gokudera se había imaginado una pelea y una discusión eterna... cosa que fue así al principio, pero que ella fácilmente había olvidado, gracias al lindo momento que habían compartido. Debemos entender que Gokudera Hayato no era un chico normal, no era Tsuna, era un chico idiota y bastante temperamental, por lo que cualquier situación donde no pases cinco minutos sin que te grite en la cara lo idiota, estúpido o inútil que eres, es una situación donde tienes al menos una pizca de su aceptación.

Y por otro lado, Gokudera se encontraba en su habitación exactamente en la misma posición, con una gran sonrisa, pensando en lo brillante de su plan. Pero había algo que le incomodaba, no podía definirlo, era como si un sentimiento dentro de él se retorciera, no estaba seguro, pero creía que tenía que ver con el décimo. Decidido a descubrir que era, se concentró en sus pensamientos; Primero pensó en el Vongola, a quien admiraba de una forma extraordinaria, pero sin embargo, el recordarlo le provocó algo extraño; luego, de la nada, se le vino Haru a la mente, con una hermosa e inocente sonrisa; dejando volar su imaginación se imaginó su plan a futuro, a la chica con un vestido de novia en el altar junto a Tsuna, y él, Gokudera Hayato, al lado del jefe de la mafia... sin embargo esto se sentía extraño para la tormenta, no se sentía cómodo con esa imagen, sentía como si algo sobrara o faltara... ¿Sería acaso que la autodenominada mano derecha del décimo Vongola... estaba celoso?

* * *

Chiste :D

-Alo?

-Alo ¿Está Félix?

-No T^T fíjate que estoy bien trixtex

Hahahahhahaha... ¿Saben porqué estoy trixtex? :C ¡Porque ni una persona comentó el capitulo anterior! D:

Bien, subiré este para ver si alguien le interesa ^-^ si no, ñeeeeh escribiré otra cosa y me pondré a comer helado xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Ninguno de los jóvenes pudo conciliar el sueño fácilmente, Haru, por su parte, se la pasó fantaseando momentos felices junto a su amado, cosa que casi no le permitió dormir. Y por otro lado estaba Gokudera, que se había pasado la mitad de la noche intentando descifrar ese extraño sentimiento que por primera vez sentía (Cosa que fue incapaz de hacer).

Al otro día, los estudiantes de Namimori estaban saliendo de la escuela, pero la hiperactiva chica no se encontraba cerca del lugar, era extraño, cuando todos los días iba a verlos después de clases. Simplemente ignoraron este hecho, pensando que había salido con Kyoko, que tampoco se encontraba por el lugar. Caminaron a casa de Tsuna, donde iban a hacer las tareas de ese día, iban tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con Kyoko en medio de la calle.

Ryohei: ¡Kyoko! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Kyoko: Pasé a ver a Haru-chan.

Tsuna: ¿Haru? Hoy no estaba por Namimori, pensamos que había salido contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

Kyoko: Está en su casa, con fiebre bastante alta- Apuntó en dirección a la casa de Haru- Deberían ir a ver como está, quizás eso la animaría.

Tsuna: Tienes razón, Kyoko-chan, muchas gracias- Le sonrió tiernamente- Vamos chicos, deberíamos visitarla.

Todos asintieron, menos Gokudera, que no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de Haru, que había dejado la puerta abierta, abrieron y se encontraron a la chica echada en el sillón con una bata y un aspecto desaliñado y algo pálido, a excepción de sus pómulos, que se encontraban pintados de un intenso carmesí debido a la fiebre.

Tsuna: ¿Haru?- Llamó el chico metiendo intrusamente la cabeza dentro de la casa de la peli castaña.

Haru: ¡Hahi!- Se levantó rápidamente y se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos parados en el umbral de la puerta- ¡Minna-san! ¿Vinieron a verme?- Dijo la chica, algo congestionada, pero con auténtica emoción- Kyoko-chan acaba de irse, me alegro que hayan venido, mis padres están viajando y me dejaron sola con un resfriado horrible.

Tsuna: Algo así nos dijo Kyoko, queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien.

Haru: Gracias- Dijo con una sonrisa que Gokudera no pudo ignorar. El sentimiento inidentificado de la noche anterior había vuelto- Estoy bien, en un par de días estaré como nueva.

Tsuna: Me alegro- Sonrió igualmente- Oigan, chicos- Dijo dirigiéndose al grupo de personas que se encontraban inspeccionando la casa con la vista- Deberíamos prepararle algo a Haru para que se sienta mejor.

Haru: No es necesario, Tsuna-san, estoy completamente bien- Estaba sonrojada y con algo de nerviosismo.

Tsuna: Te lo debemos por nuestra aventura en el futuro- Y sin esperar respuesta, todos se dirigieron a la cocina, excepto Gokudera, quien aún se encontraba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

Haru: Supongo que viniste solo porque Tsuna te lo pidió ¿Verdad?- Forzó una sonrisa, lo que se le hacía difícil con el aspecto de fiebre que tenía.

Gokudera: 50:50, en realidad- Revisaba su mochila mientras se acercaba a la chica y de ella sacó algo rectangular- Quería devolverte esto... No me había dado cuenta de que me lo había quedado, asique... quería aprovechar para devolvértelo- Le devolvió el chocolate y miró hacia otro lado, la chica notó un leve sonrojo de parte de él, y en ella se podría haber notado lo mismo, si no fuera porque sus mejillas ya estaban coloradas producto de la fiebre.

Haru: Gokudera-kun...- Lo miró con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos.

Gokudera: Bien, voy con el décimo- Desvió rápidamente la mirada para esconder su rubor y se dirigió a la cocina.

Media hora después, todos habían cenado en casa de Haru (Una cena ligeramente quemada). Después de conversar durante largo rato, los demás se despidieron y fueron a casa de Tsuna.

Haru se sentó en el sillón y comió un pedazo de chocolate, luego sonrió y lo guardó, pensando en la noche que lo habían compartido (Olvidando completamente la pelea anterior a eso) y en ese mismo día, cuando Gokudera pensó en ella y se lo devolvió, porque claro, _el corazón que ama sin esperanzas se ve obligado a poetizar las más insignificantes escenas pasadas _(1) subió a su cuarto y se acostó, la fiebre mezclada con los recuerdos felices la hicieron dormir al instante.

Los días que Haru seguía enferma, pasaron extraños para la tormenta, era algo completamente desconocido para él, no podía concentrarse en nada, otro sentimiento inexplicable se formaba en el corazón del chico de cabellos plateados, era como si le faltara algo, pero claro, no iba a admitir que ese "algo" era la presencia de cierta chica de cabellos castaños y bella sonrisa. Intentaba ignorarlo, pero era algo tan grande que le impedía desempeñarse correctamente en la escuela, y hasta había veces en las que Tsuna le hablaba y él no podía concentrarse en lo que decía una de las personas más importantes para él.

Un día, por ninguna razón en especial, mientras intentaba desarrollar un ejercicio matemático, que hace unas semanas no hubiera sido problema para él, Gokudera comenzó a pensar en Haru, en si se encontraba bien en la ausencia de sus padres mientras estaba enferma, en como se vería ahora, indefensa y cansada, en muchas cosas relacionadas con ella. Volvió la vista al escritorio y al ejercicio sin resolver, y en eso se dio cuenta "Lo que estoy sintiendo ahora... lo que me impide concentrarme, esta extraña sensación... ¡Es todo culpa de esa mujer estúpida!"pensó. En ese momento la imagen de la linda chica en la mente de Gokudera fue reemplazada por la de una bruja de algún lugar satánico, se puso a pensar en cosas relacionadas con lo sobre natural y si cabía la posibilidad de algo como una "sirena-bruja-demonio-del infierno" con la hermosa imagen de Haru que estaba planeando deshacerse del arma más poderosa del décimo, su mano derecha.

Aún con estos absurdos pensamientos en la cabeza, el peli plata salió de Namimori y se dirigió directamente a la casa de Haru Miura, con el objetivo de "detener la fuerza maligna que estaba provocando". Fue la primera vez que al salir su única idea no fuera estar con el décimo Vongola. Caminando, o más bien corriendo, a casa de la chica, sintió una explosión detrás que lo empujó y lo hizo voltearse.

Lambo: ¡Esa fue una advertencia, estúpidera!- Dijo el pequeño chico vestido de vaca, con su típica risa- Ahora que te encuentras solo ¡Lambo-san te matará!

Gokudera: ¡No tengo tiempo para idioteces, vaca estúpida!- Gritó la tormenta, decidiendo que lo mejor era irse, no tenía tiempo para retrasos.

Lambo: ¡¿A donde vas?!- Luego de decir esto, volvió a reír- ¿Ya te rindes, estúpidera? Hahaha ¡Corre lo que quieras, Lambo-san te encontrará!- Comenzó a lanzarle pequeñas granadas al guardián de la tormenta, haciendo que este corriera, no por miedo, si no porque quería alejarse lo más posible de esa vaca estúpida.

Sin darse cuenta, Gokudera había llegado a casa de Haru. Tocó la puerta y la chica abrió, no se veía enferma, ya que ese mismo día había mejorado completamente.

Haru: ¿Gokudera-kun?- El chico la miró con seriedad algo psicótica y luego la tomó de los hombros, provocando sonrojo en Haru- ¿E-Estas bien?

Gokudera: No... mujer estúpida, se lo que está pasando.

Haru: ¿A-A qué te refieres?

Gokudera: Durante este tiempo, no he hecho más que pensar en ti, parecía como si me hicieras falta y yo no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo- La sangre de la chica subió no solo a sus mejillas, si no a todo su rostro- Haru Miura, ahora lo se todo.

Haru: Gokudera-kun...- Haru estaba sonrojada y llena de emoción, esto era como un sueño para ella.

Gokudera: He descubierto tu secreto, Haru Miura... ¡Eres una Ningyoma (2)!

Haru: ¿Q-Qué...?- La chica pasó de un bello sueño a uno de esos bizarros que en ocasiones tenemos.

Gokudera: Lo descubrí hace una horas, en Namimori, fui a la biblioteca durante el último periodo y ahí lo encontré, asique, demonio del infierno ¡deja de ejercer tu terrible maldición sobre mi!- La sacudió.

Haru: ¡¿Que clase de estupideces estás diciendo?!- Verdaderamente se había alterado, no cabía en su mente una decepción con esa- ¿Estas diciéndome todo esto... para terminar hablando de algo completamente bizarro?

Gokudera: ¿Qué más puede ser? No me hables como si fuera un idiota...

Haru: ¡Es que eso eres, Gokudera Hayato! ¿¡Como puedes sentir eso y no darte cuenta de que...!?- Se calló, arrepintiéndose de lo que pudiera decir.

Gokudera: ¿Qué? ¿De qué debería darme cuenta?- La chica le lanzó un puñetazo lleno de ira, que Gokudera fácilmente detuvo con una mano. Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron disimuladamente por el rostro de la chica.

Haru: De tus sentimientos... de los míos... de que constantemente me estás ilusionando, y yo, como una idiota me lo trago todo, sin considerar que ni siquiera te das cuenta de los hechos- Su puño seguía intentando llegar al rostro del chico.

Gokudera: No se de qué mierda hablas- Se había olvidado completamente del otro asunto, y su actitud se volvió sombría y fría.

Haru: Ah, claro- Rió forzadamente, luego bajó el puño y secó disimuladamente sus lágrimas- ¿Porqué tendrías que saber? Al final, ni tu ni yo haremos nada- Agachó la cabeza, intentando no llorar, aunque su voz se quebraba de momento a momento- Bien... en todo caso... yo soy la cobarde que no pudo decir nada en primer lugar, no importa de todas maneras.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que intentaba ser sincera, una quebrada, triste y patética sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y procedió a entrar.

Gokudera: No hagas eso- La voz de Gokudera detuvo a la chica, quien se volteó.

Haru: ¿Qué cosa?

Gokudera: Poner esa idiota sonrisa cuando todo está mal, fingir ser fuerte cuando simplemente eres una cobarde que no puede decir lo que piensa. Deja de hacerlo, eres patética, mujer estúpida.

Haru: ¿Lo soy?- Preguntó, y volvió a sonreír de la misma manera, como desafiándolo- Por supuesto que si, soy solo una chica estúpida y patética.

Gokudera: ¿Cuál es tu puto problema?- Le tomó las mejillas con una mano y mucha falta de delicadeza- Deja de sonreír como una maldita y di de una vez la mierda que quieras.

Haru: ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- Apartó las manos del guardián de la tormenta- Pienso que eres un idiota, Gokudera Hayato, uno que no puede darse cuenta de nada, incluso cuando acabo de decirlo y que soy una cobarde por no poder dejártelo en claro.

Gokudera: Realmente... no entiendo lo que dices, mujer estúpida.

Haru: Porque eres un estúpido, autoproclamado "ma-no-derecha-Vongola".- Articulando muy bien sus palabras, en señal de burla.

Lambo: ¡Si! ¡Estúpidera!- Gritó Lambo, quien se había perdido en las calles buscando a su objetivo. Ellos, concentrados el uno en el otro, ni siquiera lo miraron- ¡Lambo-san te matará!

El pequeño guardián del rayo, sacó la bazooka de los diez años, planeando usarla como arma para vencer a su oponente, la lanzó, cayó sobre los dos jóvenes y se disparó. Todo lo que vio Haru en ese momento fue una nube de humo rosado.

* * *

(1) La frase la saqué de un libro que tuve que leer, "Martín Rivas" (Puto libro. Putas pruebas. Puta vida). Cuando leí esa frase pensé que describía perfectamente la emoción de Haru por los pequeños actos de amor de Gokudera nwn

(2) Uhh... La verdad es que eso lo inventé yo xDD Si lo buscan en algún lugar nunca aparecerá y, con lo súper original que soy, solo combiné la palabra sirena (ningyo 人魚) con la última silaba de demonio/ diablo (Akuma 悪魔/ ma 魔) que en realidad (según el traductor xD) "ma (魔)" se traduciría igual.

Y... lo siento por demorarme tanto xDD al fin lo terminé, ya saben, colegio, el mundial (viva Chile, mierda (?)) y puto libro, putas pruebas, puta vida xD lo que sí es que tengo pensadas algunas ideas para los próximos capítulos w asique no demoraré tanto como en el siguiente :D

Muchas gracias por los comentarios TvT hubo uno que realmente me hizo reír xDD y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir que el fanfic era bueno TuT... en fin, sigan comentando, logra que tenga más ganitas de escribir X3


End file.
